Limiting a performance quantity of a vehicle, in particular the speed or engine speed, to a predefined limiting value is known. Speed limiters, for example, are now used in the following situations: for maximum speed limitation, for limiting the speed in vehicles whose center of gravity may vary due to an air suspension, for variable speed limitation, which is set and activated by the driver via an operating element.